Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-10}{7n} + \dfrac{-7}{7n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-10 - 7}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-17}{7n}$